


A Moment Too Late

by TheTruthBetween-Archive (TheTruthBetween)



Category: Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-05
Updated: 2005-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween-Archive





	A Moment Too Late

Sue approached Jack as he was getting ready to leave. They were the only two in the bullpen, aside from Levi. "Jack, Levi and I were wondering if you'd like to join us for dinner," she asked with a grin. The smile faded at the look on Jack's face.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Sue, but I, uh, told Jessica that I'd take her out on the town tonight."

"Oh."

They were silent for a long moment, watching each other. Finally Sue spoke again. "You know, Jack... one day you'll have the courage to ask me out... and it might be too late." Turning, she called Levi, gathered up her things and headed for the door. The dog's muzzle against her leg made her look over her shoulder at Jack.

"Sue..." not knowing what to say, Jack trailed off.

Sue regarded Jack for a moment, before turning back to the door. "Goodnight, Jack." With that, she walked out, leaving Jack alone, wondering what to do.

***

Sue stared at the phone, debating. Should she call him or not? The couch dipping next to her alerted her to her roommate's presence.

"Hoping Jack will call?"

Sue literally snorted. "Hardly," she said bitterly. She sighed. "No, I'm debating whether or not to call Jason and take him up on his offer of dinner."

Lucy frowned. That was a twist. "Jason? Who's he?"

"Oh, I met him a couple weeks ago. He asked me out; I told him I'd think about it."

"You should go," Lucy encouraged. "Have a night out, have some fun. You deserve it."

Sue smiled slightly. "Okay," she said, reaching for the phone.

***

"I had a good time," Sue said softly as Jason walked her back to her apartment.

"So did I," Jason agreed. "I'd like to go out with you again, if you'll agree."

Sue was quiet for a moment. "I'd like that," she finally said, smiling.

They slowed to a halt in front of the apartment door.

"So. Here we are."

Sue nodded.

They were silent, watching each other with quiet intensity. Jason's hand reached up to gently cradle Sue's cheek, and he slowly pulled her forward as he leaned in. Their lips met, gently brushing together before Jason retreated.

"I'll call you?" he asked before sneaking one more quick kiss.

Sue nodded again, kissing Jason once more, amazed at how comfortable she felt doing it. Jack was definitely not the only fish in the sea.

***

3 months later

***

"Sue, would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

The bullpen froze. After three years, Jack was finally asking Sue out. Five pairs of eyes, plus Jack's, zeroed in on Sue.

Sue shook her head. "I'm sorry, Jack, but I can't. I have a date tonight."

Jack blinked. "Oh. Well... tomorrow night maybe?"

"No."

Jaws dropped.

Jack glanced around. "Can we talk in private, Sue?"

Sue nodded, and followed Jack to a conference room, turning to watch him close the door behind him.

"Sue, what's going on?"

"Nothing's going on, Jack. I'm just not interested."

"I know I'm going to sound full of myself, but since when, Sue? You've always been interested in me."

Sue shook her head slightly. "Well maybe I was wrong to be. Jack, you held my heart for so long, and broke it so many times. I couldn't, and wouldn't, subject myself to that anymore. You'll be attentive and flirtatious toward me, until the next Allie or Jessica comes along. Then you'll emotionally disappear. I couldn't take that. I don't have to take that."

Jack looked helpless. "Sue... don't do this. I care about you."

A sigh. "I care about you, too, Jack. I loved you. But I need more than what you can give me. Maybe I'm settling for less. Or maybe I'm freeing myself for more. I don't know. What I do know is that I have to take the chance, because I can't live my life waiting and hoping for the next Callahan and Merced." She walked toward the door. "It's over, Jack. Even though it had never started." With those parting words, she walked out, closing the door behind her, giving Jack a moment in privacy.


End file.
